User blog:Kreesi/Hi!
Hi! Hello! Good Morning and Evening and "Good Night" >u<. Im Kreesi, for real - Natalie, and my two friend call me sometimes Kuchi-chan. You 'can call me '''how do you want. ' I find this Wikia Fanon when i tryin to find someone who like "Beelzebub" like me (i know i repeat words, thats becuse im from Poland). Because you know.. In my country, is not that much people who like this anime. And second reason is that, that i had some fanfic blogs etcetera but i end only one, about GaaHina from "Naruto", and i thought that i can wrote my version of "Beelzebub" too. I mean Fanfic xD. My every story is about love. But i dont like romantic romance. Is boring. I'd like parodies and comedies. ... Well.. but if i make a romance is more like "Bromance" and i mean Yaoi xD. But i dont like yaoi and yuri fanfic in Beelzebub.Thats freakin me out O-O. So! If i talking about parings i must tell you what exactly parings i like! ~Yeaah! I love talk to much! So i love : '''Yuka "Paako" Hanazawa x Hajime Kanzaki (not mine name), and Paanzaki (mine, i made it up from "Paako" and "Kanzaki") - I REALLY LOVE IT. That is first paring what can be true! They can be together! Even manga say it! (no, she dind't say it. they just had a much moment xD) And they are just so cute x3 Asuka Ryoukou x Shintarou Natsume (mine) - that my second favorite paring. I know that.. this does not even exist, but i think they fit together. She is a little mystery, and he is just quiet hardcore, if Mr. Ryuhei gave more Ryoukou in the story, I bet that would be great fit for each other T'atsumi Oga' x Hildegarde - because i think, Aoi x Oga is just.. Imposible. Im sorry all fans of this paring, beacuse i dont belive in this but i like REALLY imposible thing (see up) what event not exis xD That why im sorry. And Oga x Hilda.. She is his "wife" and "mother" of his "son". Im pretty sure that he's in love in her. Or she in him Nene Oomori x Takayuki Furuichi (mine), TakaNene (mine) or Lamia x Takayuki Furuichi (mine) Lamiaichi (mine) - i dont like pedophilia, but one time i read fanfic FuruLamia where Lamia drink a poison what make her adult and i like it :D. FuruNene because they had moments, like Saint-Sent Xmas competention. Tatsuya Himekawa x Ushio(?)' Kugiyama 'KugiKawa(mine) - they gonna be married, and i dont like another parings with him. He is forever single :D the moment when he gonna be a husband of Kugiyama Aoi Kunieda x Izuma /''' Aoi Kunieda''' x this guy who loved her, "Hardcore Nanny" or something like that, sorry i dont remember his name xD - Aoi x Izuma be a couple on the Sain-Sens Xmas, and Aoi and Hardcore nanny, well.. You know. He love her Hidetora Toujou x Nanami Shizuka (mine) - i think like Yuka, that Shizuka really love Toujou. I cant say that he's in love in her too, because sometimes he is just dumb, but he is still cute x) Is it something more i like? I dont remember. O! IM SORRY! I REMEMBER! I had A REAALLY IMPOSIBLE THING WHATS MORE DOES NOT EXIST THAN RYOUTSUME! ! ! But that is a part of the story what i can show you, and im pretty sure that im gonna never end it, so if i wrote something and i stop it, and not continue it in maybe 9 months, you matter who you are, but i hope that you dont want to made my lovely story in yaoi or yuri or hentai xD can do it! Yes! Yes you can, like Obama,you can continue and end my story! But the condition is that, it will must pass nine months after the last post. OK? OK! Can we do it?! YES WE CAN! Im sorry for every language mistake. I still dont know what a note i received for a Expanded English Test. SO LETS GO TO START MY STORY! :D Category:Blog posts